the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Podrink 452 Incident
The Podrink 452 Incident was a major political and military flashpoint between the Nostluhk Dominion and the Alliance which took place in 328AE. The details will be covered in the upcoming Seraphic Chronicles book Oblivion. Background ''' After years of service in Star Command and then as a Senator Ali Akbar Muharrah was retiring. The frst Star Command ship he had ever served on, the ScSS Jules Verne, pulled from mothballs and sent out to the Charon Ex Inpheris Spaceway to copy his first assignment, boarder patrol. Dozens of Senators, Ambassadors, business leaders, Star Command officers and other VIP's attended a special cermony in his honour. Dozens of reporters and journalists covered the event. Them on the 1st Ustinoq 328AE several Trict vessels dropped from overdrive and attacked, destroying the support vessels and kidnapping everyone. They were taken to the Podrink 452 System, deep within the Nostluhk Dominion where they were subjected to different medical procedures and experiments as the Nostluhk tried to find a cure for the plague that was killing them. Over the following weeks the hostages, such as Guinevere Bourbon, were able to get a few messages out, telling of the deaths, violent torture, illness and pain they were going through. President Montcalm Smallsmith had decreed that diplomacy would win out and no rescue attempts were to be attempted in case the Nostluhk saw it as an act of war, despite the fact that many people told him the Nostluhk never negotiated with aliens. By the boarder the ScSS Banabhatta, commanded by Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad, asked to launch a rescue mission, and had come up with a rescue plan involving six starships which her superiors thought stood a good chance of success, however she was repeatedly told "no." After watching another harrowing video message from her mentor, Admiral Guinevere Bourbon, Captain Mexonber-Quad defied her orders and intergalactic law, and launched a rescue mission. On the 17th Ques 328AE the Banabhatta entered the Nostluhk Dominion. '''The Aftermath On the 21st Ques 328AE the ScSS McQueen and Task Force Green Alpha One under the command of Commodore Taue Hashimoto, crossed the boarder to rescue to the wreck that was the Banabhatta. One hundred and seventeen of the Banabhatta crew had died in the rescue attempt and dozens of the hostages had died of their wounds and in the battles to escape the Nostluhk Dominion. The survivors were taken to Nessus and Station Erya Green for medical treatment. Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad took full responsibility for the actions of her ship and crew so they would not face disciplinary action. She was transferred to Orsimo to face a court martial. At her court martial the Disciplinary Committee was chaired by several flag rank officers, which was highly unusual, but also officers who held a personal grudge against her. Her career seemed to be over as she was demonized in the media. But then Rahn the Wanderer arrived, a former Star Command JAG officer he pointed out an old, forgotten, legislation which would allow her to be exonerated. However the Disciplinary Committee were still determined to see her thrown from the service and placed in jail. However, when the President learned that no serving officers wanted to go on Operation Open Water, the mission he had worked hard to accomplish, the first non-military joint mission between the Alliance and the Imperial Oferan Empire, he panicked. Since the Oferan thought Mexonber-Quad a hero for out-witting the Nostluhk it was decided that she would be exonerated and awarded with a medal for her actions at Podrink 452 and given command of one of the ships involved in Operation Open Water.